


Of Hands and Passion

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stephen Strange is in love, Tony Stark Has A Heart, boyfriend banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen could listen and watch Tony work all day.





	Of Hands and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet hopefully to make up for the last one.  
> I love how that one paragraph of angst slipped in anyway :)

   Stephen could listen to Tony talk about his projects for hours. His face would light up whenever he brings up a new project, the cadence of his voice rising and falling as he traces the path to its creation. His brows would furrow, and he would lower his tone to a murmur when he attempts to work out a new problem. In equal measure a smug grin would spread itself across his face once he figures it out, bold and triumphant. Stephen would often find himself in the man’s workshop, listening to a steady stream of commentary, rarely requiring a word in edgewise, and watching.

   It was usually quite the show to watch the Great Tony Stark work, or so Stephen believes. He would move around the room with his eyes closed, brain going a mile a minute as he works on three things at once. Movements precise and deft while handling tools, arms powerful as they create and hammer, fingers delicate as he works on the finer elements.

   Yes, Stephen could watch and listen all day, though he would admit to the fact that he almost never knows what is going on. He had been caught on several occasions drifting off to sleep, Tony never seeming offended, instead levelling him with a soft mock glare. It wasn’t the tinkering itself that goaded Stephen into wasting several hours a week watching the man work, it was the passion. It was so familiar to him, because it was exactly how Stephen used to be when he was a doctor. While he had always found Tony attractive, he still thinks to this day that the sexiest thing about the man continues to be his mind, not that he would tell him, it was far too cheesy.

   All of that aside, there was some days, however, where he couldn’t stand it. Where he would last an hour at max before preparing to return to Kamar-Taj. He found it difficult to look at Tony on those days knowing that his rapid departures often left the man confused, upset. He couldn’t count the number of times he had received a text shortly after wondering if he had done something wrong. It broke Stephen’s heart, because he hadn’t, but it was too petty to explain.

   Sometimes while watching Tony tinker the pain in his hands seemed to steadily build, memory playing tricks on him, leaving his fingers twitching to pick up a scalpel, a needle, a syringe, anything. He still missed the days of doctoring, even though he had found new purpose at Kamar-Taj, it was impossible not to feel the deep ache of a lost passion.

   He had been a terrible man when he was a doctor, but it had been his life. He had slept just to work, had only felt at home when sitting in his office, had reveled in the lives saved everyday. Yes, he missed it, and yes it was resentment that sometimes sent him running. But he always came back, because watching Tony come alive like that was so worth it every time.

   Of course, there was also one more kind of day. The ones where the itch starts to get to him, but before he can make his excuses Tony is there, and smiling, and really not in the mood to let him go.

   “Stephen are you listening?” He was pulled from his reverie by Tony’s insistent voice.

   “Sorry, you were talking about the new uses you found for gama-ray tech.” He was tired and thinks it might be about time to go home, especially since the expression on Tony’s face suggests that was a very inaccurate answer.

   He opens his mouth to suggest he do just that, uncomfortable with how his hands ache, when Tony is suddenly there in his space. A glance up shows soft eyes and a little smile.

   “You know, I think I’m done for the day.”

   Stephen frowned. He had only been tinkering for about an hour. “Aren’t you-”

   Tony shook his head and ducked down to kiss him, quickly shutting Stephen up. “Nope, I want dinner. Great place down on third street, steak, potatoes, all the nutritious stuff you’ve been deprived of at the Sanctum.”

   Something lifted in Stephen’s chest and a smile played on his lips. “Are you saying I’m getting fat?”

   An odd look of relief flitted through Tony’s eyes, but it was chased away by a crooked eyebrow. “I mean it can’t be healthy to eat the same thing everyday.” A mischievous glint found itself on Tony’s face. “Then I have a great idea for after.”

   “What’s that?” Stephen asked, pulling Tony closer by the belt loops.

   “Hmm, it’s a surprise but I’m hoping to put those hands to work.”

   Stephen barked out a laugh, he stood and kissed Tony gently, smiling at the quiet sigh that escaped him. “It better be an amazing dinner.”

   “Careful Strange, you know how I feel about a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that soothed some souls.  
> *Uploads will be every second day from now on. But I never said anything about doing three at a time! No but really this was a one time thing :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【授翻/奇异铁】Of Hands and Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257475) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)




End file.
